


Oh love

by RemsyCanterville



Series: ¡Uno...Dos...Tré! [2]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bandom - Freeform, Billie deserves nice things, Billie is a gay mess, Depression, Feminine Billie, First Love, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mike is cute as fck, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moriré ignorada porque el fandom está muerto x2, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Sweet children era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Billie, a la edad de ocho años, se da cuenta de lo enamorado que está de su mejor amigo; pero al mismo tiempo se da cuenta de que eso está muy mal.





	Oh love

—Mami...¿Qué es el amor?— preguntó un Billie Joe de ocho años— ¿Cómo se siente estar enamorado?— Ollie sonrió y le pasó un plato a Billie, quien lo secó expectante.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Curiosidad— el niño elevó ambos hombros.

—El amor... Es algo difícil de explicar. Cada persona lo siente de manera diferente.

—¿Entonces cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de papá?

—Sólo lo supe. Es cuando te das cuenta de que darías todo lo que fuese para que esa persona especial sea feliz; cuando te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida con ella a pesar de sus imperfecciones... pero lo más importante es que tú debas sentirte feliz a su lado—Billie bajó la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa tímida, y fue ahí cuando su sexto sentido maternal se lo dijo—. ¿Estás enamorado, cariño?—Él asintió un par de veces y ella se derritió por la ternura—¿Me dirás quién es la afortunada?—su sonrisa se desvaneció, frunció el ceño.

—No... y-yo no...— bajó la vista— . Lo siento—susurró avergonzado.

Billie terminó de ayudar a su madre y fue corriendo a su habitación. Su hermano estaba practicando fútbol, por lo que tenía la habitación para él solo. Se recostó en la cama y abrazó su almohada. Se formó un nudo en su garganta y su vista se nubló. Estaba enamorado de Mike, su mejor amigo, y sabía que eso estaba muy mal. El hombre de la iglesia lo había dicho, que los hombres que se enamoran de otros hombres irían al infierno y que le desagradaban a Dios.

Ahogó un sollozo, se sentía sucio. No quería pasar el resto de la eternidad en ese lugar tan horrible. También había escuchado en la tele que los homosexuales causaban enfermedades graves y que para los papás, tener hijos así era la peor de las maldiciones. Billie cerró los ojos y deseó ser normal, que la sonrisa de Mike ya no le parezca la sonrisa más bonita del mundo y que su corazón no latiera tan rápido cuando él le diga que tiene los ojos más hermosos que había visto.

"Si tan sólo fuese niña..."

Si él fuera ella no tendría tantos problemas. Podría casarse con Mike, usar los vestidos de su hermana; podría pintarse los labios; ser la niña más linda de la clase; Nadie lo regañaría si jugaba con muñecas ni si le ponía brillantina a su cuaderno. Los otros niños no se burlarían de él y nadie lo llamaría marica.

¿Qué estaba mal con él?

Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Nadie nunca tenía que enterarse, ni su papá, ni su mamá, mucho menos Mike. Tenía a los mejores padres del mundo y ellos merecían a un mejor hijo, no a un marica como él.

[...]

El tiempo pasó, Billie hizo todo lo que pudo para ser un niño normal. Empezó a juntarse más con los otros niños, aprendió a no sonrojarse cada vez que Mike lo halagaba y que sus piernas ya no temblaran cuando él le sonreía. Cambió las barbies por los G.I Joes y los brillos por el azul. Incluso comenzó a ir a la iglesia todos los domingos y a rezar siempre antes de dormir. Todo para agradar a Dios y a sus padres. ¿Sirvió de algo?

Al parecer no demasiado, porque ahora estaba encerrado en su habitación, llorando a pesar de que los hombres no lloran porque le habían arrebatado a la persona más importante de su vida y no la podía traer de vuelta.

Su mamá toco la puerta, él se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada para ahogar su llanto. Él sólo quería dormir hasta que acabe septiembre para que el dolor ya no fuera tan insoportable.

...

Era su cumpleaños número dieciséis y se sentía frustrado. Le habían organizado una fiesta en la casa de Al y eso fue lo peor que pudieron haber hecho. Lo había dicho durante toda la semana: Nada de fiestas. ¿Qué ya nadie podía deprimirse en paz?

Ahora tenía que fingir una sonrisa de agradecimiento, beber horrible alcohol barato y tener que soportar el hecho de ver a Mike besuqueándose con su nueva novia. Así que estaba sentado en un sofá, viendo a sus amigos bailar ebrios y contemplando su miseria. El mejor cumpleaños de la historia, sin duda.

Mike estaba ebrio, por lo cual no medía el tipo de espectáculo que estaba dando con la chica esa. Billie quería que el sillón se lo tragara y lo devolviera a una realidad alternativa donde fuera él quien estuviera en los brazos de Mike.

Se preguntó qué podría tener ella que no tuviera él.

"Vagina, ropa bonita y no tener esa expresión de 'cada segundo de mi existencia es pura agonía' en la cara" rió burlón y sacudió la cabeza.

No lo soportó más, él también quería divertirse. Tomó al chico que estaba a su lado y empezó a besarlo (Había estado coqueteando con él durante una hora y le había dicho su nombre. No lo recordaba, pero tenía cara de Jim). Tomó a Jim por las mejillas y en algún momento terminó sobre su regazo. Nadie diría nada, estaban demasiado ebrios para recordarlo a la mañana siguiente, además su bisexualidad era bien conocida.

Jim no era el mejor besador, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para distraerlo de sus pensamientos y de lo cobarde que era por no haber confrontando sus sentimientos cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Se estremeció cuando Jim lo tomó del culo y gimió entre sus labios. Bajó su boca a su cuello y Billie inclinó la cabeza. Jim era más alto que él, le doblaba la edad o quizás sólo era un par de años mayor, no le importaba, era musculoso y tenía un cabello rubio que le recordaba al de Mike.

—Busquemos una habitación— los ojos azules del chico eran tan parecidos a los de su Mike, pero tan distintos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí...—contestó jadeante. Se levantó, dispuesto a seguir a Jim pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo—.¿Mike?

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Estoy un poco ocupado ahora.

—Es importante.

—Tu novia parece molesta— la señaló con la cabeza.

—Ella no me importa—. se miraron en silencio y Billie soltó un suspiro de derrota.

—¡Hey!— Jim se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo siento, guapo. Asuntos de trabajo— le guiñó un ojo, Mike apretó los labios e intentó arrastrar a Billie— ¡Volveré luego!—Fueron al patio trasero, estaban solos. Ahora fue Billie quien se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Mike. Billie ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué te comportas así?

—¿Cómo?— Mike no respondió—. Es mi maldito cumpleaños, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana— dijo entre dientes. su voz se quebró y su labio inferior empezó a temblar. Bajó la vista al piso.

—Billie, mírame— estaba tan frustrado que unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron hacia su mejilla. ¿Por qué siempre arruinaba todo? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?—. Por favor...—su rostro estaba hecho un desastre de delineador corrido y lágrimas. No quería que su amor imposible lo viese así.

—Al dice que no tenemos futuro.

—Es un idiota. No puedes confiar en alguien que lee el horóscopo.

—Creo que quiere dejarnos.

—Conseguiremos a alguien. La banda es lo mejor que nos pasó.

—Sweet Children es un asco. Si seguimos así lo único que lograremos será una sobredosis a los 27. Tal vez en un hotel de mala muerte, y si tenemos suerte, rodeados de prostitutas— Mike rió. Billie no le veía la gracia.

—Tal vez, pero seguiremos juntos, Bunny— el entrenamiento anti sonrojos no sirvió de nada contra ese apodo—¿Podrías dejar de evitarme?

—Jodiste mi polvo de cumpleaños, aunque sea dime para qué me llamaste.

—¿Pensabas perder la virginidad así? ¿Con un sujeto que ni siquiera conoces?

—¿Quién dijo que sigo virgen?— soltó con una risa amarga. Mike suspiró.

—¿Qué pasó, Billie? ¿Por qué ya no hablamos como antes? a pesar de que vivimos en la misma casa ya no somos tan unidos— contestó—. Siento que me odias. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡No!— Billie miró hacia arriba para dejar de llorar—.E-Es mi culpa, siempre hago todo mal. Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

—No, Billie...— dijo Mike, su voz fue sólo un susurro—. Por favor, mírame, hazlo por mí.

—Estoy hecho un desastre— advirtió, luego lo miró y su vientre empezó a cosquillear.

—Me gustan los desastres, bunny.

—Es extraño.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que me llames así, suena muy femenino.

—Te gustaba antes.

—Me gustaban un montón de cosas ridículas cuando era niño.

—No es cierto, te gustaban las cosas lindas—. Billie intentó limpiarse el delineador pero fracasó en en intento. Mike lo ayudó. Billie disfrutó del contacto de la suave piel de Mike contra su mejilla.

—Me gusta que seas como eres— le dijo, acariciando su mejilla con un pulgar—. Nunca intentes cambiar tu forma de ser para complacer a los demás, ¿Sí, bunny? porque nadie vale la pena para que sufras así— Justo en su punto débil.

—Debemos volver, Anne te espera.

—Ella no me importa.

—¿Acaso yo sí?

—Eres mi mundo entero.

—Basta...— pidió sin aliento.

—¿Ya te dije que tienes los ojos más bonitos de toda la tierra?— Billie le sacó el dedo medio. Mike rió—. Me gustaba decirtelo de seguido porque tu cara se ponía rojita.

Él elevó las comisuras de los labios, porque su amistad con Mike dolía y la cobardía lo quemaba por dentro. Mike lo miró en silencio una vez más y bajó la vista.

—¿Recuerdas cuando… dijiste que nos casaríamos cuando fueramos adultos?

—Fue algo estúpido.

—No para mí— contestó. El corazón de Billie se detuvo—. No puedo soportarlo un día más. ¿Sabes para qué te llamé?— él negó— porque estaba muriendo de celos.

—No sabes lo que dices— dijo él—. No me conoces, y cuando lo hagas no me querrás, nadie lo hace.

—Vivimos en la misma casa, sé cómo te comportas cuando crees que nadie te mira. Sé que te gusta pintarte los labios y las uñas, sé que te gusta tararear en voz baja mientras arreglas tu cabello, sé que miras películas románticas a escondidas, que detestas el rosa y que crees que todo se ve mejor con brillos; sé que ocultas tu inseguridad con alcohol y que no te sientes lo suficiente como para hacer feliz a alguien… pero adivina qué— dijo Mike—. Con sólo verte sonreír me haces la persona más feliz que existe y me gustan todas esas cosas que te avergüenzan, que te hacen ser quien eres, porque eres perfecto.

—No lo soy.

—Tal vez no, pero sí para mí, desde hace años.

—No puedes quererme— repitió tercamente. Mike lo abrazó y dejó un beso en su frente.

—Tienes razón, Bunny, no puedo quererte… Porque te amo.

Billie hizo una mueca de dolor, quería gritar de felicidad y llorar al mismo tiempo, porque su seguridad quería lanzarlo abajo en ese momento.

—Tienes novia— fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

—Lo entenderá.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

—Entonces que se vaya a la mierda— rieron. Billie sonrió tímidamente.

—Podemos intentar… con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Esto no afectará a la banda. Si no funciona volveremos a ser sólo amigos.

—Suena razonable, pero yo también tengo una condición— contestó—. Quiero que seas tú mismo cuando estés conmigo.

—Te irás— dijo resignado.

—Sólo si te llevo conmigo— sonrió—. Déjame amarte.

Billie se mordió el labio inferior y reunió toda su valentía para hablar.

—Te amo, Mikey.

—Y yo a ti, Bunny.


End file.
